


Топ десять

by 006_stkglm



Category: Strike Back, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Aрмия — это немножко адреналина, много скуки и непрекращающийся, мать его, бардак.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Хьюи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bell_UH-1_Iroquois)  
>  эргешки - слэнг, ручная граната  
> [гранаты MK3A2](http://on-infantry.narod.ru/tehnol/grusa.htm)  
> [Третья Исламская, тамильские тигры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A8%D1%80%D0%B8-%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B5) \- речь идет о событиях гражданской войны на Шра Ланке в начале 21 века  
> [М4](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_\(%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82\))
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Когда журналы и различные интернет-издания составляли очередной «Топ десять самых экстремальных мест, где стоит заняться сексом», туда попадало все что угодно, от туалетов в самолетах до крыш многоквартирных домов, не говоря уж об офисах и лифтах в этих самых офисах. Вертолеты, заметил Алек, в эти списки не включались никогда, и в общем-то он, как никто другой понимал, почему. Шел август две тысячи пятого, была обычная для Лондонской H.E.M.S. рабочая смена: обвалившийся мост в пригороде, трое пострадавших, один тяжелый — доставлен на сороковой минуте «золотого часа»; неудачно прошедший эксперимент на уроке химии в муниципальной школе района Сейнт Люк: двое подростков с ожогами третьей степени и учительница в истерике — доставлены в течение двадцати пяти минут, учительница, правда, отдельно на скорой; и авария на восточной окраине, естественно, вызвавшая огромную пробку. Двое скончались на месте, четверо выживших были в одинаково тяжелом состоянии. Вертолет мог поднять максимум двоих с врачами. Алеку, как старшему в бригаде, предстояло выбирать.

Он выбрал, как привык, не теряя ни одной лишней секунды. Женщину с переломом позвоночника и травматической ампутацией ноги по бедро и девушку лет двадцати в коме, с внутренним кровотечением они довезли живыми. Девушку удалось даже стабилизировать по дороге. Обратно летели в напряженном молчании: Джейн все поглядывала на часы — «золотой час» стремительно истекал — а Алек боролся с желанием вызвать Пола или Наза по рации и узнать, как там дела. Он знал, что выбрал правильно. Черт, да он сделал бы тот же выбор еще раз, и все-таки всегда было маленькое, крошечное «а если». До места оставалось не больше пяти минут, когда второй пилот, с трудом вывернув шею из-за переборки, помахал им, показывая на шлемы с рациями.

— …овторяю, повторяю, Лондон-эйр-четырнадцать, — сквозь гул винтов скрипнуло в наушнике, когда Алек натянул шлем, — на двадцать шестой километр А-12 направлена дополнительная бригада, пострадавшие в воздухе. Возвращайтесь на базу. Повторяю, Лондон-эйр-четырнадцать, возвращайтесь на базу.

Алек закрыл глаза, откидываясь на переборку — сквозь шлем вибрация кабины была еле ощутима — и открыл их снова, когда его похлопали по плечу: второй пилот, улыбаясь, показывал большой палец. Алек улыбнулся в ответ, привалившись затылком к переборке и закрывая глаза: облегчение накрыло его с головой, отгораживая эмоции ватным одеялом. Пилот вернулся к приборам, машина плавно начала заходить на вираж, Алек почувствовал, как на внутреннюю сторону его бедер легли маленькие теплые ладони.

Когда он разлепил глаза, шлема на Джейн уже не было, собранные в хвост волосы растрепались, а глядящие на него снизу вверх глаза горели, как у адреналиновых маньяков, которых Алеку по долгу службы приходилось снимать с американских горок и выковыривать из раздолбанных машин. Проблема была даже не в том, что идея минета в воздухе ему совсем уж _не_ нравилась — проблема была в том, что дело происходило буквально через две недели после того случая с заложниками, эйфория выжившего в экстремальной ситуации все еще не до конца отпустила Джейн, и она была склонна _бурно_ реагировать на некоторые вещи. Вроде отказов, например.

В итоге у Алека даже встал: к той поре они встречались с Джейн уже три года, и она знала, как завести его в рекордные сроки. И отсос в общем-то был не так уж и плох, но Алек никогда раньше не обращал внимания на то, как же все-таки часто трясет их маленькую ярко-оранжевую птичку с огромным логотипом H.E.M.S. на обоих бортах. Джейн крепко держалась за его бедра, старательно прикрывала зубы губами и хорошо работала языком — брать в горло у нее никогда не получалось — но каждый раз, когда борт вздрагивал, Алек как наяву видел в своей медкарте запись «травматическая ампутация двух третей полового органа». 

Кончил он, что не удивительно, только услышав, как в наушнике скрипнуло:  
— Долетели, ожидается мягкая посадка на площадке номер шесть через сорок… тридцать… двадцать пять…

Джейн еще недели три заговорщически ему улыбалась, забираясь в вертолет. Алек после некоторого раздумья решил, что все прошло не так уж и плохо, и даже передернул на воспоминания пару раз в душе, когда бурливший после смены адреналин требовал немедленного выхода. Но все равно включать вертолет в «топ десять самых экстремальных мест, где стоит заняться сексом» не стал бы категорически. Правда, как оказалось, это была далеко не самая плохая идея Джейн за тот период. Самая плохая заключалась в том, что она решила — им срочно нужно пожениться. Спустя два с половиной года Алек признался сам себе, что с громким выяснением отношений в ординаторской он тогда, пожалуй, погорячился, но пожалеть об уходе из гражданской медицины это его нисколько не заставило. К той поре он уже полтора года отслужил в госпитале в Херефорде, шесть месяцев на базе в Ираке, и готовился ко второй командировке туда. Его взгляды на многое сильно изменились. 

А потом появился Джон.

-/-

На базе «Дженсен-Карлос-шесть» считалось, что три часа пополудни — та отметка, с которой день в этой сырой зеленой и душной, как печка, жопе мира начинал подходить к вечеру. Патрули, уходившие в джунгли до рассвета, возвращались. Офицеры собирали рапорты, ходатайства и отчеты и докладывались в штаб, рядовые после обязательного построения расползались по территории подальше от глаз сержантского состава, или собирались в местных «пабах», представляющих собой сооружения из палаток, стены которых на случай обстрелов укреплялись мешками с песком и/или ящиками из-под патронов и снарядов, в которых никогда не наблюдалось недостатка, и принимались целенаправленно пить. Те, кому предстояло выходить в патрулирование в ночь, наоборот, пить переставали и шли отсыпаться. «Армия это немножко адреналина, много скуки и непрекращающийся, мать его, бардак» — частенько говорил Джон, и на четвертый свой год в составе медицинской службы вооруженных сил Ее Величества Алек был более чем с ним согласен.

Официально их даже не было на Шри-Ланке. Неофициально пара батальонов SAS обеспечивала ненавязчивое присутствие в регионе с середины Третьей Исламской. Алека отправили сюда четыре месяца назад, и он был твердо уверен, что личный состав не обеспечивает тут ничего, кроме круглосуточной жрачки для треклятых кровососов. Да, в долинах — база располагалась на стратегической возвышенности — то и дело постреливали, патрули регулярно обезвреживали расставленные тамильскими «тиграми» на тропинках мины-ловушки, но Алек куда чаще имел дело со стертыми ногами, водянкой, гонореей, змеиными укусами, поносом и малярией — чертовы комары! — чем с огнестрельными ранениями. После Ирака не то чтобы он не был этому рад. 

Дремавший на двух раскладных стульях медбрат всхрапнул, дернулся, уронив ноги на брезентовый пол полевого госпиталя, сонно проморгался, щуря глаза на яркий свет, и задремал снова, уронив на грудь покрытую выгоревшим добела коротким ежиком голову. Алек пролистал подшивку накопившихся за неделю бланков: препаратов строгой отчетности у них не то чтобы не было — они практически не расходовались, а на все остальное департамент медицинского обеспечения закрывал глаза, если расхождение по отчетности составляло не больше десяти процентов. В палате лениво перекидывались в карты вчерашний «ожог правой кисти второй степени» горячей жидкостью типа «суп» и рядовой «Идиот», вспомнивший про прививку от малярии только когда его сюда уже выслали. Было слышно, как в биотуалетах за брезентовой стеной страдают еще трое с самым популярным диагнозом на базе: дизентерия. Местных — «хьюи» регулярно привозили из окрестных деревень в рамках программы благотворительной медицинской помощи больных стариков или детей с ужасно сросшимися переломами или плохо заживающими, гноящимися ранениями — было по обыкновению не слышно и не видно. 

Алек почти уже было смирился с еще одним долгим скучным дежурством, как брезентовый полог палатки откинулся и на пороге появился крайне раздраженный сержант — _ты штопал меня три раза, док, зови меня Джоном_ — Портер. Медбрат приоткрыл один глаз и, убедившись, что гостю медицинская помощь не требуется, навалился грудью на стол и захрапел во всю мощь своих легких. Взгляд Портера рикошетящей пулей метнулся по госпиталю, одного за другим оценивая постояльцев, и наконец остановился на Алеке.

— Занят?  
— Как видишь, — Алек закатил глаза, когда в биотуалете чья-то задница издала особенно заливистую трель и следом страдальчески застонали.  
— Ебать-колотить… Так, док, на ближайшие шесть часов вы прикомандировываетесь ко мне. Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— Куда, блин — туда, блин… За мной, говорю. Мне что — напоминать, что в условиях директивы двенадцать-сто пятьдесят три-сто сорок, я являюсь лицом старшим по званию?

Алек закатил глаза и потянулся за ключами от ящика стола, где хранилось его табельное оружие.

Воздух снаружи еще дрожал от полуденного зноя и лип к коже, оседая на ней капельками влаги. Портер шагал впереди, и его М4 сидела на плече как влитая, тогда как кобура «глока» елозила и неловко колотила Алека по бедру: за все время, проведенное в горячих точках, он так и не привык постоянно носить с собой пистолет. Они вышли за отведенные для кухонь, складов, радиоточки, штаба и офицерских палаток территории и теперь направлялись к широкой, хорошо расчищенной от растительности площадке, где располагались три дюжины «хьюи».

— Летим куда-то? — спросил Алек, и Портер улыбнулся впервые с тех пор, как вошел в палатку.  
— Тут недалеко, — он помахал кому-то — винты одной из ближайших машин пришли в движение — и снова повернулся к Алеку, перекрикивая нарастающий гул, — а то я рехнусь с этим рапортом или, того лучше, прострелю-таки кое-кому его тупую башку и тебе будет, наконец, чем заняться.

Алек вопросительно вздернул брови, но Джон только махнул рукой, мол, потом расскажу, и отодвинул для него дверь вертолета с характерным жестом «дамы вперед». Алек, закатив глаза, забрался в кабину.

-/-

— Ну и вот, — раздался в наушнике шлема голос Портера: сам он, раздраженно жестикулируя, сидел напротив, снаружи мерно вспарывали густой влажный воздух винты, и ковром стелилась обманчиво-безопасная поверхность джунглей, — два этих в жопу пьяных мудозвона с воплями «а классный, блядь, из этой тушенки получится шашлык!» на полном серьезе волокут к костру ящик эргэшек. МК3А2 которые. Уж не знаю, блядь, до какой степени надо было ужраться, чтоб их с консервами перепутать. Да если бы я, блядь, поссать не вышел, они, суки ебаные, поллагеря в шашлык превратили бы к хуям. Логан ладно, зеленый, первая командировка, но Рорк торчит тут слишком долго, надо перевести по-тихому нахер, пока он правда какой-нибудь хуйни не напорол.

Портер скривился, качая головой. Алек сочувственно улыбнулся, стараясь без особой нужды ничего не касаться лишний раз: кабина была уделана по самое не балуй: пол заляпан засохшей глиной, кровью, экскрементами, и было болезненно очевидно, что не так давно внутри кого-то фонтаном стошнило — обычное состояние для вертушки, развозящей по точкам солдат и совершающей медицинские рейсы. Внизу неторопливо проплывали джунгли, то и дело разрезаемые коричневой лентой извилистой реки. В стороне, резко выделяясь на фоне насыщенной зелени, показался и пропал изрытый воронками от снарядов и выгоревший дочерна холм. Алек машинально коснулся кобуры с табельным «глоком», но на самом деле рядом с Джоном и его беззаботно брошенной поперек колен М4 он чувствовал себя практически в безопасности.

— Садимся, джентльмены, — скрипнула внутренняя связь, и корпус «хьюи» ощутимо задрожал, когда тяжелую машину наклонили носом вниз, вынуждая покоряться силе притяжения.  
— Где мы? — спросил Алек, выглядывая в заляпанное потеками грязи снаружи и изнутри окошко. В наушнике снова скрипнуло:  
— Автомойка «У Сунь Вынь», док.

Портер хмыкнул, и нагнулся к нему, перекрикивая вой винтов, хотя со шлемами в этом и не было никакой необходимости:  
— У птичек строгий протокол: они не могут летать мыться без единицы боевого сопровождения, — он подкинул М4 на колене и поиграл бровями, — но нигде не сказано, что боевая единица не может взять с собой «плюс один».  
В наушниках раздалось дружное ржание пилотов.

Портер открыл тяжелую дверь еще до того, как винты окончательно остановились, и Алек зажмурился, на миг оглушенный ворвавшимся в кабину воем вспарывающих густой жаркий воздух лопастей и ослепленный блеском переливающейся на мелких перекатах реки, посреди которой они приземлились. Лицо градом осыпали брызги, и он, кажется, впервые за несколько недель втянул полной грудью свежий, чистый запах воды и зелени, так отличающийся от витающей над лагерем вони антисептиков, пороха, пота, гари, дизельного топлива, крови, отходов кухни и вездесущего дерьма. Несколько секунд он просто стоял, уцепившись за переборку вертушки и полной грудью вдыхая этот аромат, а потом Портер, легко мазнув его плечом, спрыгнул в лениво переливавшуюся через полозья вертолета воду и пошел к берегу. В кабине щелкнули тумблеры, пилот, бросив на приборную доску ботинки с засунутыми в них носками, закатал гачи штанов до колен и пошел следом. Алек, вздохнув, оставил предупреждения об острых камнях, грязной воде, заражении крови, гангрене и ампутации при себе.

Винты еще продолжали лениво вращаться, замедляясь с каждым следующим оборотом, а из джунглей на прогалину с галдежом уже вылетела стайка смуглых местных детей с обшарпанными пластиковыми ведрами и, не сбавляя скорости, устремилась к вертолету, вздымая босыми пятками тучи брызг. Алек поспешил спрыгнуть с борта и отойти в сторону. Ребятишки облепили вертолет, словно стая обезьян корзину с манго, и принялись старательно заливать пол водой и отскребать грязь затрапезного вида тряпками. Некоторые даже терли обшивку возле дверей пучками лыка из коры деревьев. Бортмеханик меланхолично курил, следя за тем, чтобы кому-нибудь из ребятни не пришла в голову идея помыть еще и приборную панель в погоне за лишней монеткой. Один из подбежавших последними мальчиков, забыв про свое ведро, в безмолвном изумлении уставился на Алека темными миндалевидными глазами. Река журчала возле его перемазанных глиной и травой острых коленок.

— Эм… привет, — сказал Алек, упираясь руками в колени в попытке выглядеть не таким большим и жалея, что не выучил на местном языке ничего, кроме «где болит?» и «сколько вам лет?».  
— Он не понимает по-английски, — подал голос с берега Портер, — они просто не видели тут раньше таких нашивок.

Алек похлопал по себя карманам, нашел в нагрудном надкусанный соевый батончик, оставшийся со вчерашнего вечера и, отогнув фольгу, протянул мальчишке. Тот посмотрел настороженно, но в глазах читалось искреннее любопытство. Маленький курносый нос дрогнул, как у принюхивающегося животного. Алек откусил маленький кусочек и снова протянул угощение, старательно изображая на лице неземное наслаждение. Мальчишка сделал осторожный шаг вперед — он был худоват для своего возраста, но скелет и мышечное строение соответствовали нижнему пределу нормы — выхватил батончик, сунул его за щеку практически целиком и, с трудом пытаясь прожевать, помчался к товарищам. Бортмеханик жестами и адской смесью сингальского с матерным английским пытался показать, что в щелях под сиденьями надо промыть еще раз.

— Тебе надо было идти в корпус мира, — прокомментировал Портер, когда Алек, хлюпая промокшими ботинками, выбрался из воды.  
— Тебе не поздно еще пойти на хуй, — беззлобно откликнулся Алек, запрокидывая голову к небу и полной грудью втягивая терпкие, сладкие запахи воды, травы и джунглей.

— Не на хуй, а в пизду, джентльмены, и я даже не могу сходу выбрать, в чью, — простонал вдруг пилот таким голосом, словно только что увидел приказ о досрочном окончании своей командировки, и все трое повернулись на звук, которого на базе «Дженсен-Карлос-шесть» не слышали месяцами: мелодичное женское хихиканье. Три скуластые смуглые темноволосые «нимфы» неопределенного возраста от восемнадцати до двадцати шести, держась за руки и перешептываясь, неспешно спускались к берегу, давая мужчинам время оценить выставленный напоказ под легкими ситцевыми платьями товар в виде худых ляжек, вполне сносных задков и маленьких, как у большинства азиаток, грудей.

— Автомойка «Сунь-Вынь» значит, — проворчал Алек, вскидывая бровь, и Портер угукнул, кивая девушкам с такой искренней вежливостью, словно перед ним были по меньшей мере сослуживицы из MI6, а не дешевые сингальские солдатские проститутки.  
— Она самая.

— Я бы на твоем месте к ним и пальцем не прикасался, — на всякий случай понизив голос, посоветовал Алек пилоту, жадно разглядывавшему голые коленки и обнаженные ключицы, но тот, беспечно отмахнувшись и улыбаясь от уха до уха, направился к девушкам. Портер фыркнул, катая в зубах сорванную травинку.  
— Не мешай людям совершать собственные ошибки, док.  
— Это не тебе потом лечить у людей сифилис, гонорею и триппер, — прошипел Алек сквозь зубы.

Портер закатил глаза.  
— Не нуди, и вообще, пошли сторожить птичку.  
— А?  
— Пошли-пошли, — Портер потянул его за рукав, и Алек, повернувшись, чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с бортмехаником. Ребятня закончила отдраивать кабину и теперь, шумно галдя, направлялась обратно в расположенную, как понимал Алек, где-то неподалеку деревню, на ходу деля отсыпанные рупии.  
— Портер, будь другом… — начал бортмеханик, не сводя с девушек, уже смеющихся над словами пилота, голодных глаз и Джон звонко хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Не вопрос, приятель. Отдыхайте.

Того как ветром сдуло. Алек мысленно сочинял отповедь, которую прочитает обоим, когда они окажутся у него с ЗПП. Портер прищурился вслед направлявшимся к ближайшим кустам парочкам и звонко гаркнул, когда меж зелени последний раз мелькнула камуфляжная форма и смуглые голени девушек.  
— Помните, парни: гандоны лучшие друзья солдата!  
Алек хохотал так, что чуть слюной не поперхнулся.

Отдраенная кабина «хьюи» только что не сияла. На потолке плясали отражающиеся от поверхности реки солнечные блики, обшивка вертолета то и дело тихо потрескивала. В стекло за приборной панелью, гневно жужжа, билась настырная муха. Нагревшийся на солнце пол кабины приятно жег задницу сквозь форменные штаны. Алек прищурился на медленно клонящееся к кромке джунглей солнце и, пристроив носки и ботинки сохнуть на сиденье, опустил в воду голые ноги. Кусты на берегу снова зашевелились и оттуда донесся придушенный писк.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то не согласен пропускать все веселье, — раздался над ухом по-кошачьи вкрадчивый шепот Джона, и в следующую секунду Алека дернули назад и повалили на пол, а дверь кабины бесшумно закрылась, оставляя лишь небольшой зазор.

— Привет, — сказал нависший над ним Портер, скалясь во все тридцать два.  
— Чт..? Какого? Сдурел? — возмущенно зашипел Алек и захлебнулся словами, когда Джон чувствительно цапнул его за нижнюю губу.  
— Меньше слов, док, — его руки уже проворно расстегивали ремни, пуговицы штанов и обе их ширинки, — больше фрикций.

Резинку форменных боксеров спустили ему под яйца, и Алек зашипел, когда сухая, мозолистая ладонь чувствительно проехалась вверх-вниз по длине его члена. Портер оскалился снова, но его серые глаза уже заливала темнотой нарастающая похоть, а ухмылка все сильнее походила на жадный голодный оскал. Он сдвинулся ниже и чуть в сторону, и Алек почувствовал, как к его члену прижался горячий и твердый, словно ствол, из которого только что выпустили очередь, елдак. Это ощущалось _правильно_ , охуительно, даже несмотря на царапающую боль от ногтей и мозолей. Он завелся моментально, в считанные секунды переходя от «ну ок, мне дрочат, это приятно» до «блядь, блядь, блядь еще! кончить! прямо сейчас!» Он заскулил, когда Портер остановился, разжимая обхватывающую оба их члена ладонь, и заткнулся, с готовностью вылизывая ее, обильно увлажняя слюной, когда Портер сунул ему под нос — пахнущую горько: порохом и оружейной смазкой и солоно: их потом и их возбуждением — свою пятерню. 

Когда Джон сжал их снова скользкой ладонью, и двинул бедрами помогая себе, добавляя ощущений, Алеку хватило всего нескольких толчков, нескольких секунд, даже несмотря на то, что он твердо знал — Портер теперь еще не раз припомнит ему это. Джон смотрел на него совершенно шальными темными глазами, выдаивал его резкими движениями руки до последней горячей вязкой капли, до последней сладкой легкой судороги, до последнего, пойманного губами, полузадушенного вздоха, и только потом с глухим почти животным рычанием кончил сам. Он все еще дрожал, уткнувшись мокрым лбом Алеку в плечо, и навалившись на него всей тяжестью своего поджарого сильного тела, когда Алек потянул его пальцы в рот, слизывая с них застывающие неаккуратными пятнами белесые потеки.

-/-

На обратном пути в «хьюи» царило уютное сытое молчание. Заходящее солнце било в бок с яркостью небольшого ядерного реактора. В шлемах, зевая, скрипела принимающая пароль-отзыв база. Портер сидел, закрыв глаза, откинувшись на переборку и небрежным жестом удерживая брошенную поперек колен М4. Алек вполглаза следил за проплывающими внизу пятнами охряного, багряного и изумрудно-золотого и, чувствуя сквозь два слоя ткани ровный жар бедра Джона, лениво думал о том, что в качестве «экстремального места, где непременно стоит заняться сексом» вертолет все-таки очень даже годится. 


End file.
